


Bloom

by pressedinthepages



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Other, all of the fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: Eskel finds a rare spot of warmth in the autumn chill.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Request: [I’ve been feeling awful... do u know if you can do an Eskel/gender neutral or non-binary reader doing something fluffy? Maybe flower picking and cuddling or smn?] Hello, yes of course! I’m sorry that it took me a hot minute, it’s been a Week. Hope you’re well anon, and I hope this makes you feel a bit better :)

Moss squishes under your bare feet as you trek silently up along a stream. Eskel walks behind you, his boots in hand. Grass tickles your ankles and you breathe deeply, the scent of the forest after a good rainfall bringing a smile to your face. You can see the sunlight streaming through the autumn leaves, bringing a ray of warmth that cuts through the chill of the still air.

“I can smell the flowers from here,” Eskel whispers, and you can hear the excitement in his voice.

You nod and push forward, a new spring in your step as you approach the destination. Even you can begin to smell flowers in the air, somewhat odd this late in the year. But when you suddenly burst into the break in the trees, you know you’ve found the place.

Waves of color spread over the entirety of the clearing bathed in sunlight, beautiful golds and blues and pinks swirling together in a wild array. Eskel breathes deeply through his nose and you can see the lines of his face relax, and his eyes are clear and bright as they track around the little space. 

You hold out your hand and a shiver runs through you when Eskel slides his hand in. His fingers slot with yours and you lead him forward into the middle of the great sea of flowers. You find a somewhat bare spot and sit on the cool ground with Eskel at your side. He turns and reaches out, plucking one of the springs of bright yellow flowers and tucking it behind your ear.

“Goldenrod,” he murmurs, “Encouragement, growth. A sign of good luck.”

Eskel smiles as he presses a sweet kiss to your cheek and you set your hand on his thigh. He is warm and solid under your touch, a rock in a world of wind that threatens to pull you with it.

Eskel finds one of the small bursts of blue, placing it alongside the bunch of goldenrod. “Cornflower. Hope for the future, simple beauty.”

You blush as he drags his finger down your jaw and the slope of your neck. Eskel’s eyes, rich with the waning afternoon sunlight, dance with mirth and adoration. He reaches once more and finds a tangle of light pink flowers, twisting them lightly between his fingers, clearly pondering their meaning.

You clear your throat, smiling when his gaze meets yours. “Verbena,” you whisper, “Healing, creativity, happiness.” 

“So it seems,” Eskel leans in and threads the flowers behind your ear, his hand traveling down to cup your face. His eyes flutter closed as he drifts forward and you meet him halfway. Your lips slot together like the stars aligning, warm and sweet like honey atop a pastry. You reach up and run your fingers through his dark, thick hair, relishing the peace that surrounds the two of you. 

You know it doesn’t really matter which flowers the two of you found in that little field. You have everything that matters right here in your hands, holding you tightly to him as his heart thuds in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @pressedinthepages


End file.
